


We could end up with someone much worse

by Lilly_C



Series: Inking It Out [60]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Gen, Missing Scene, Promotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: Jack and George reflect on their recent promotions.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mlraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlraven/gifts).



> Takes place during Lost City and New Order. The title is a line from New Order. 
> 
> Thanks to Spike for doing beta for me, any remaining mistakes are my own.

Jack and George were out by the pond, baited lines cast into the water waiting for the infamous fish to bite. The recent developments from the White House over the future of the Stargate Program had given both men time to decide on the next step of their long military careers.

George took a bottle from the cardboard container, twisting the top off and taking a lengthy gulp of the lukewarm ale. “I’ve made my decision.”

Jack glanced at the older man. “Is that the Washington offer?”

“It is,” he confirmed. “There’s also a chance of promotion for you and Carter with Teal’c and Dr. Jackson receiving honourary roles.”

Finishing his own beer, Jack let out a brief sardonic chuckle. “Thought that Dr. Weir had been permanently appointed to the SGC.”

“Actually Dr. Weir decided that it wasn’t right for her and accepted a post on Atlantis instead. It was her who suggested that you take over command of the SGC now that the president has decided to keep it open while he conducts a full review.”

“I’m too used to the action,” Jack admitted, “Life behind a desk, sir, it isn’t something that I’d be good at because I hate paperwork and usually get Carter or Daniel to finish my mission reports for me.”

“Siler could always let you run around the base when you get bored.”

The men tapped their bottled together. “Good idea, sir,” Jack acknowledged.

Taking a moment to reel his line in, Jack asked, “Have you made your decision?”

George nodded, “I’m taking the job with Homeworld Command because I can have more of say in the budget and strategy meetings, it also means that the SGC will have an ally at the White House to pass on information and that’s something we’ve never had.


End file.
